Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}9 \\ 0 \\ 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$